Funeral Songs
by CaseyJ0nes
Summary: On a late-night stake out the Turtles play a game in front of April for the first time with a less than sensitive topic. - Does NOT contain character death. Does contain mild swearing.


**Wrote this a while ago, something that I had thought about for a while. **

**I can't remember where I got the idea, but it was probably from something on tumblr, so credit to someone I'm sure. **

* * *

April climbed into the Shellrazor, a pile of both Murakami's take out and pizzas in her hands.

"Alright, one of you are going to have to get a job or something because my wallet can not take your appetites." She told them, handing the pizza's over to an excited Mikey.

"I already have a job. It pays for our cable and internet."

The group sat in the van all turned and gave Donnie a confused look. Leo looked like he was going to say something before Donnie cut him off.

"I'm joking." He said. "No, I steal that shit."

Leo nodded, giving a small comment on language before turning back to the monitors lining the front of the vehicle.

There were four positioned around a building, and another that was placed to be able to see in side of a window.

"We're going to be here forever, aren't we?" Raph asked, taking his first slice of pizza.

"Probably, but Casey said he saw Kraang around this building, so we have to check it out." Leo told him.

"Then why isn't Casey here?"

"He has hockey. He said he might turn up later tonight." April filled in.

"Doubt it." Raph huffed.

An hour passed of just watching the monitors before Raph spoke up, looking towards Donnie who was currently sat in the front seat with his legs propped up on the dashboard.

"Hey, Donnie. I've got a good one." He smiled, nudging the tallest brother in the side. Said brother took a break from watching the monitors and shovelling noodles into his mouth to look at Raph.

The other two brothers both looked to him as did April, though she looked a bit confused, like she had missed the first of a conversation.

"Let me have it." Donnie smiled after swallowing.

"Alright, the day I kick the bucket, I want Highway to Hell by ACDC blasted all over New York. Especially in Time's Square. Think you can manage that?" He asked.

Donnie waved him off. "In my sleep." He told him. "You guys are gonna have a hard time with all these requests if I go first, though."

"We'll burn that bridge when we get there," Leo smirked, taking his last slice of pizza.

"If Raph gets Highway to Hell I want you to play the Breadfish song for me."

"Why?" Donnie asked his youngest brother.

"Because I know how much Raph hates that song and I want to annoy him from the grave." Mikey laughed, poking Raph in the side.

"Donnie if you play that song I will kill you myself."

"Raphael, how could you deny _our baby brother_ his _last request_. Have you no shame?" Donnie asked dramatically.

"Absolutely none." Raph said, pushing Mikey away from him.

"No wait, I want _The Motto_ by Drake!"

"You're just picking songs you know I hate!" Raph shouted.

Throughout the conversation, April looked on with a small amount of horror on her face. Eventually she couldn't take it anymore.

"What are you guys saying?" She exclaimed.

They all jumped, like they had forgotten she was there.

"You're all just talking about dying like it's no big deal!" April continued when they didn't say anything. "Like it's some joke!"

"Have we not played this game in front of you before..?" Leo asked, looking awkwardly between her and his brothers.

"Game?" April ask in a disbelieving voice.

"Yeah, game. It's a joke." Raph told her.

"You guys just request crazy stuff you want at your funeral and call it a game?" She asked.

"To be fair, I haven't requested anything past them to all wearing purple." Donnie said.

"Why?"

"Because they made fun of me for picking purple when we were little, but it's still my favourite colour." He said indignantly.

"Donnie, the only reason you haven't requested anything is because we're too _stupid_ to do anything you request. We don't know how to play songs across New York!"

"I know. That's why I have Centuries by Fall Out Boy queued up to play if I don't tell it not to after three days." He said proudly.

"So if you forget to stop it that's just gonna be blasted across New York."

"Yup." Donnie smirked.

"That will be _hilarious_. Please forget someday so that we can see that without all of the depressing 'our brother is dead' stuff." Mikey said.

"I'll do my best." Donnie rolled his eyes.

"I still don't get it." April told them.

"Well, April, when you live our kind of life, death is always kind of right there..." Leo explained. "Even when we were kids, if we were found out, we were goners. So, when we were little we started to joke about what we wanted at our funeral to get over it. It's worked pretty well. The nightmares are gone, anyways."

April was still frowning but all of the brothers were wearing innocent expressions, so she gave in.

"Okay, then I want Running with the Devil by Van Halen played. Whether I die tomorrow or when I'm 103. Got it, Donnie?" She asked.

"Consider it done," He smirked, before returning to the monitors in front of him.

* * *

**I don't know, just something dumb I guess. **

**So, thanks for reading and please review. They mean more than you think. **

**Also, I take requests, so if you ever want to pop one in, feel fre. **

**Okay, byyyye~ **


End file.
